Sonic The Hedgehog Ultra Chaos
by latimer2013
Summary: Get ready for a great adventure with sonic and friends in... sonic the hedgehog ultra chaos! All teams from the sonic universe and four new characters will be included in my story. This is my first fanfiction and also check out my friend battleofduty he inspired me to do this.
1. Chapter 1: The Future

SONIC THE HEDGEHOG

ULTRA CHAOS

Rated K and K+ suitable for ages 5 to 12

Chapter 1: The Future

Silver: Blaze, come on it's time to go hurry!

Blaze: Slow down silver tell me what's going on.

Silver: Fine a new person is going to join us.

Blaze: So. What's exciting about that?

Silver: This new person will help us tackle our challenge of evil

Blaze: Silver you are aware that there is no evilness that can possibly harm us

Silver: Fine. Ok I understand blaze

Blaze: *Sigh* ok fine let's go meet this new person

Silver: arrrgh *Falls on knees*

Blaze: Silver! Are you ok?

Silver: *To self* damn you iblis trigger.

Blaze: Silver!

Silver: Wh...What!

Blaze: Are you ok?

Silver: Yes I am sorry for the whole thing back on lets go meet this new person.

(Later at team dimensions Headquaters)

Silver &amp; Blaze: Welcome to our headquarters Joshua.

Joshua: Thanks for the welcome guys

(After the whole welcome thing)

Silver: No not again not again!

Blaze &amp; Joshua: What's the matter silver?

Silver: Guys we got a problem

Blaze &amp; Joshua: What's the problem silver?

Silver: Someone's actions in the past have caused destruction and havoc to surface once again.

Joshua: *To silver* I know the name of the person you speak of.

Joshua &amp; Silver: The iblis trigger!

Silver: Looks like we'll have to go back in time to stop him from messing up our time again.

(TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2)


	2. Chapter 2: Adam The Hedgehog

SONIC THE HEDGEHOG

ULTRA CHAOS

Rated K and K+ suitable for ages 5 to 12

Chapter 2: Adam The Hedgehog

Sonic: Tails pick up the pace already.

Tails: Sonic you do know your the fastest thing alive.

Sonic: Yeah I know I am you don't have to remind me tails.

(Later at team sonic hq)

Adam: Sonic and tails finally you've gotten here what took you so long

Sonic: Just took a little detour I guess

Adam: Don't mind it. Anyways have you got me a chili dog I'm hungry.

Sonic: Adam you know how you are my younger brother

Adam: Yes.

Sonic: You have the power to roam around at the speed of sound (reference). So you can get one yourself!

Adam: Sorry I just had all this work to do I guess I just forgot.

(Later that day)

Sonic: *To adam* good training today adam

Adam: Yep I agree.

Tails: Guys! A portal, just opened up

Sonic &amp; Adam: Where!

Tails: Angel Island

Sonic: Oh No! Someone must be after the master emerald

Adam: Come on sonic we have to stop them.

Sonic: Ok Come on guys lets go!

(Later at angel island)

Sonic &amp; Adam: Knuckles, are you okay

Knuckles: Yeah I'm fine. But those punks won't be!

Tails: Are you talking about thise guys over there?

(Sonic and Adam notice silver)

Sonic &amp; Adam: Silver!

Silver: Iblis Triggers!

Sonic &amp; Adam: Calm down Silver.

Silver: No I will not. Your actions have caused the future to go dark once again! And I won't allow the future to be destroyed and team dimension will make sure of that!

Team sonic: Bring it on

Team Dimension: *lanuches at team sonic*Fine!

Silver battles with sonic once again

Adam battles with blaze

Tails battles with Joshua

Silver: *Spits out blood* damn you sonic!

Sonic: No silver stop this n... *hurled up into the air*

Silver: Now die! *throws sonic into the ground*

(Sonic is unconscious but adam and tails still fight the threat)

Tails: *To adam* this joshua guy is tough

Joshua: You underestimate my power!

Tails: no I didn't mean it like... *launched across the landscape*

Joshua: Looks like he let his guard down

Adam: Why you!

Blaze: hiyaaa!

Adam: *dodges blaze's attack*missed me *knocks blaze onto the ground*

Blaze: Damn *falls unconscious*

Silver: I'll kill you next adam for I cannot let the iblis triggers live *stopped by joshua*

Joshua: Silver I'll take of him.

Silver: Go ahead. His friends were weak and useless anyway.

Adam: Damn you silver. My brother sonic and his friends are not weak they're heroes they have plenty of courage and they do have a purpose.

Silver: What is this purpose?

Adam: *transforms* To stop all kinds of evil like you!

Silver: Y...you've changed!

Adam has transformed with the anger that built up inside

And Now joshua and silver must

Hold back their fears and face the newley transformed adam

(TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 3)


	3. Chapter 3: Adam's Transformation!

SONIC THE HEDGEHOG

ULTRA CHAOS

Rated K and K+ for ages 5 to 12

Chapter 3: Adam's Transformation!

Adam (super form): Time to end this! *Launches at joshua*

Joshua: Bring it on! *Runs toward adam*

Silver: *To self* He must have used the energy from the master emerald to transform.

Adam (Super form): *Punches joshua* Got you.

Joshua: *Teleports behind adam* Die!

Adam (super form): *Throws joshua out of the way* Nah didn't feel like dying today.

Joshua: *teleports to silver* Go ahead you take care of him

Silver: I shall and I will!

Adam: Nope *knocks silver completely unconscious*

Joshua: okay I give up!

Adam: Good. Now get out of here

(Later on team dimension left the angel island then adam presumed to help his brother and his two friends)

Adam: Sonic,tails you guys alright

Sonic &amp; Tails: Yeah we're fine

Adam: Good to know also the threat is no more it seems they've teleported somewhere unknown.

Sonic: Well that's good as long as...

Eggman: I thank you once again echidna for the master emerald

Knuckles: Get back here eggman I won't... *falls to the ground*

Eggman: Sorry there knuckles it appears team dark wants to take care of you.

Eggman: As for you sonic and adam prepare to meet team dark but only slightly modified

Sonic &amp; Adam: We will stop you eggman

Eggman: You can try but team dark will be seeing you now. See you later sonic and adam if you survive.

Sonic &amp; adam: Damn you eggman

Shadow: So we meet again sonic and adam

Sonic &amp; adam: Shadow!

Shadow: Yes sonic and adam I have came here to destroy but not by myself with team dark.

Sonic: This'll be easy it's just you omega and rouge how tough can you possibly be

Shadow: That's were your wrong we've aquired a new team mate and his name is.

Adam has defeated team dimension while in his super form

Robotnik has taken the master once again

And team dark have got a new team mate

All will be explained next time.

(TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 4)


	4. Chapter 4: Team Dark and Mephiles!

SONIC THE HEDGEHOG

ULTRA CHAOS

Rated K and K+ for ages 5 to 12

Chapter 4: Team Dark and Mephiles!

Shadow: " His name is Callum the hedgehog and that's it anything else about him is classified"

Adam: "Pretty interesting but there's something about him that just strikes me."

Sonic: nods in agreement with Adams statement "Yeah adam I think you're right"

Tails: "He does seem familiar but i can't put my finger on it"

Shadow: "Enough about him, Sonic time to battle"

Sonic: "Really? Shadow why don't you let your new friend step up"

Shadow: "Callum Show yourself"

Callum: "Here I am so what do you need me for?"

Team Sonic: "Mephiles! But how!"

Shadow: "Like I said Adam and Sonic classified information"

Adam: "How is Callum not going around reigning destruction and death?"

Shadow: "Are you stupid! it's classified information I've already told you!"

Adam &amp; Sonic: jeeze calm down Shadow

Shadow: "I'll let callum take care of you two!"

Sonic: "Why? Cause you can't do it yourself!"

Shadow: "hmph" Shadow turns away arms crossed and looking into the distance

Adam: "What's the matter Shadow! I thought you were the ultimate life form and such."

Shadow: Shadow continues to ignore sonic and adam

Sonic: "Fine we'll just be leaving then"

Shadow: "Whatever were all doomed anyway"

Sonic &amp; Adam: "What do you mean we're doomed?!

Shadow: "Callum has the power capable of destroying entire life on planets he also has the power to go further beyond just super and hyper form it's just that he doesn't know it"

Adam: "Wow! This is very bad so how'd you suppose we take action"

Sonic: "Don't worry adam we'll find a way we always do.

Shadow: "I'm not sure even you and adam can defeat him"

Sonic: "Team sonic will find a way to stop him and with your help too ,Shadow!"

Shadow: No not at all I'm not going to help you sonic us team dark will not help you

Sonic: Fine have it your way.

Shadow: "Good now I'll just leave you be see if you can find a way to stop him" Shadow then presumes to teleport himself along with Rouge and Callum

(Later at team sonic hq)

Sonic: Well what do we do now

Adam: I don't know but we'll figure it out and I know we will

Tails: We could team up with team dimension they could be a big help to us

Sonic &amp; Adam: That'll never work it will be no use

Tails: Alright ,what about team rose?

Sonic &amp; Adam: "Anything but team rose please anything but that"

Tails: Whoah calm down guys what's so bad about team rose

Sonic &amp; Adam: They shudder in discomfort "don't ask"

Tails: Was it amy what did she do

Adam: "She stalked us all the way here and just watched us I was scarred that day."

Sonic: "You think that was the bad part while I was in the shower I saw her arm appear and her hand reached out and she got too close to the sensitive area so then I ran out the door and then ran into my room never to be seen until the next day"

Tails: "Wow just why"

Sonic &amp; Adam: "Never question amy logic"

Tails: "So how we gonna save the world?"

Sonic: "I don't but can we come up with a plan tomorrow I'm sleepy

Tails &amp; Adam: Okay I guess we can hit the hay

(Team sonic went to sleep Sonic and Adam were all snug together) (brotherly love)

They were all asleep not a sound to be heard but little

Did they know they were being watched but

By who?

(TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 5)


	5. Chapter 5: Callum Strikes!

SONIC THE HEDGEHOG

ULTRA CHAOS

Rated K and K+ for ages 5 to 12

Chapter 5: Callum Strikes!

Callum: "It's time" *blasts through door*

Adam &amp; Sonic: "Woah!?"

Adam: "What the heck was that"

Callum: "Sonic heroes time to die!"

Sonic: "Stop right there"

Callum: "So you volunteer to die first, eh" *punches sonic in the face*

Sonic: "Arrrgh"

Adam: "Sonic! How dare you hurt my brother you scoundrel"

Callum: (Demonic tone) "Hahahahaha! now kneel before my power"

Tails: "Adam you help sonic I'll take care of him"

Callum: "Take this!" *hurls chaos deathball into the ground*

Adam &amp; Tails: "Nooooo!"

Callum: (Demonic tone) Hahahahahah! Enjoy the rubble friends *flies off*

(One hour later)

Sonic: "Uhhh... what happened"

Adam: "Well to put it simply that callum guy destroyed our home and knocked you unconscious with one punch"

Sonic: "Damn we need to stop him and quick"

Adam: "Yeah i know but how are we gonna do that it seems that everyone's against us"

Sonic: "Except for the chaotix and team rose"

Adam: "Sonic we've already talked about amy and how... umm... weird she can be"

Sonic: "Yeah your right but it seems were still gonna have to talk to the chaotix and team rose

Adam: "Ok then"

Sonic: "Ok guys, you ready to go?

Adam &amp; tails: "Yeah"

Sonic: "Ok tails you take the tornado and me and adam will just use our sonic speed.

Sonic: "Oh yeah one more thing tails I'm gonna need a location on the chaotix"

Tails: "Ok"

With the destruction of team sonic headquarters

All seems lost but the sonic heroes still

Have two teams they rely on

But will it be enough

(TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 6)


End file.
